


the strength by my side

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Bleach
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukongai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the strength by my side

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://turnpike.livejournal.com/profile)[**turnpike**](http://turnpike.livejournal.com/).

When they met, they were both ragged, pitiful creatures, had been hungry for days. They leaned on each other, stumbled around, and then found the fruit tree, brilliant bits of color amid green. Ikkaku was the one to get them the fruit.

After they had eaten their fill, the other guy said, "I'm the beautiful Yumichika. And you are?" And Ikkaku couldn't help but burst out laughing, could only laugh harder at Yumichika's affronted expression, and he thought, _I wouldn't mind staying with him_.

Later, they will meet them, the guy who spills blood as easily as he breathes, the little pink-haired girl who sits on his shoulder and laughs. Ikkaku will fight against that guy and lose, and he will decide to follow him for the rest of his life. They will watch those two enter the Court of Pure Souls, and Ikkaku will turn and say, "Let's go there together." Yumichika will not refuse.

06.06.05


End file.
